legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Surtatb2007/Episode 1: The Invitation
Lloyd: 'Allright. The ferry here leaves at midnight, so we have another 15 minutes. '''Clouse: '''All Elemental Masters, please line up for boarding. ''The ferry arrives. 'Clouse: '''You may all now board the ferry. ''The ninja and others walk up the plank. 'Clouse: '''No weapons, Master of Lightning. ''Clouse pulls a nunchuck out of Jay's bag. 'Jay: '''Aw man. ''Suddenly Garmadon appears, running. 'Garmadon: '''Son, wait! That boat isn't safe! '''Jay: '''What do you mean? Did this ferry not pass its safety inspection or something. '''Garmadon: '''I mean THIS BOAT ISN'T SAFE!!!!! '''Lloyd: '''Sorry Dad, but we have to go. We could find Zane! '''Garmadon: '''If you're going, I'm coming with you. '''Clouse: '''Sorry, but there is no more room on this ship. '''Jay: '''You mean ferry. '''Clouse: '''I mean ship. '''Jay: '''You meant FERRY! F-E-R-R-Y! '''Clouse: '''Yes. I did mean ferry, because this ship is ferry. '''Cole: '''Psst. Jay. Don't get into another argument with Clouse. '''Jay: '''Okay. '''Clouse: '''Anyways, there is no more room on this ''ferry. Garmadon jumps onto the plank between the boat and dock, just as Krait is pulling it onto the ferry, catapulting Krait into the water. Garmadon lands safely on the deck of the ferry. 'Clouse: '''It looks like I was mistaken. There is room now. Welcome, Garmadon. I hear you're a ''sensei now. 'Garmadon: '''Clouse. '''Cole: '''Sensei? '''Garmadon: '''What? '''Cole: '''We were just wondering- '''Kai: '''Cut to the point. '''Cole: '''We were wondering if there are any other Elemental Masters,- '''Kai: '''And if they are, are some of them on this ferry with us? '''Cole: '''Could you stop cutting me off!? '''Kai: '''Sure, ''Coley. 'Garmadon: '''These all are Elemental Masters. That is Griffin Turner, the Master of Speed,- '''Jay: '''Speed? Speed's not an element. '''Garmadon: '''Says the Master of Lightning. '''Cole: '''Actually, he has a point. '''Garmadon: '''And that's Tox, Master of Poison,- '''Cole: '*Dreamily*. Oh. I'd sure like to talk to her,- 'Jay: '''As a replacement for Nya? '''Cole: '''No way! '''Kai: '*Dreamily*. Oh. I'd sure like talking to her. Kai points at Skylor and Karlof walks up to her. 'Karlof: '''Karlof want jacket. '''Kai: '''I'll teach you a lesson, Metal Man. '''Karlof: '''Metal! '''Kai: '''Fire! '''Karlof: '''Karlof charge ninja. ''Karlof charges at Kai but Kai jumps up onto the roof. Meanwhile, Cole walks over to Tox. 'Tox: '''I hear they call you names, too. '''Cole: '''Yep. '''Tox: '''I used to have a henchman- and I still do- named Retox. He always called me ''Toxie. 'Lloyd: '''Cole! Get over hear! ''Meanwhile... 'Karlof: '''Karlof charge ninja again. ''Karlof charges Kai but Kai sidesteps so Karlof falls into the water. 'Kai: '''Ha. '''Jay: '''What's so funny? '''Kai: '''Argh. ''Karlof managed to get back onto the ferry and pulled Kai through the roof. After a few minutes of fighting, Karlof sucides in pinning Kai to the ground. 'Karlof: '''Karlof destroy ninja! '''Kai: '''Uh oh. '''Clouse: '''ENOUGH!!!!! ''Karlof lets Kai go. 'Clouse: '''Welcome the Chen's Island. ''Everyone rushes to the front of the ferry. 'Elemental Masters: '''Wow. ''Over in some crates on the ferry... 'Clouse: ' Master? The Ninja are here... With Garmadon. In Chen's dungeons... 'Master Chen: '''Don't worry. I hold all the cards!*Laughs evilly* ''Master Chen walks to a cell and looks inside. In the cell is Zane. ''To be continued...' Category:Blog posts